It Started with a Munchkin
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: It all began when the first snow of the season fell, making the story more magical. It all began in Weasley's Wizzard Wheezes, where a badger and a lion met, that is figuratively. It all began with a munchkin, in all its fluffy glory, brought a girl and boy together, connecting their lives in more ways than one. Philbert and George. 'Georlbert' as what Fred and Ginny calls them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: I apologize ahead of time for the errors I have committed in this story. I really hope you guys like this one. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Send JK Rowling all your love. :)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The first snow after the war fell in the afternoon of December 8. It was a cloudy day, with the cold wind rustling the trees, whispering sweet nothings and brushing the hair of witches and wizards as they all wander around Diagon Alley, admiring the warm and familiar chatter coming the different shops lining the street.

The soft padding of winter boots against the cold, and shiny cobblestones blended perfectly with the happy murmurs spilling through the windows. Amongst the crowd, a group girls bunched up in various state of sweaters and scarfs were laughing and talking excitedly as they went out to the cold afternoon from Flourish and Blotts. The twinkle in their eyes and the tinkling sounds of their laughter, added warmth to the atmosphere.

"It's so nice to be back," one said as the others agreed in a chorus of 'yep'.

"After everything that's happened, we all deserve to celebrate," another said, smiling weakly.

After another chorus of 'yep', they happily made their way to one of the newly established cafés to get a cup of steaming hot chocolate overflowing with swimming marshmallows. And some mouthwatering cupcakes to satisfy their sweet tooth.

All the while, getting closer and closer to the big, orange shop looming in the distance, bursting with life and mischief.

The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The said shop, with its brightly colored walls and products seen through the windows, appeared like a speck of rainbow against a a sea of browns and grays. Every second, the door opens as wizards of all ages come and go, a face-splitting grins on their faces. Ever since the chaos a few months back, witches and wizards have been looking for ways to move on from the grieve that clogged the atmosphere. And what better place to start than the famous joke shop owned by the well-known twins and pranksters the wizarding world has ever known.

Amongst the crowd inside the shop, not only two identical redheads could be found. In fact, the whole redhead bunch was there helping out with the business, together with a bushy haired witch and a jet black haired wizard, who most of the customers seemed to have a liking to.

"Busy afternoon, isn't it Gred?" One of the twins shouted from the counter.

"It is indeed, Forge," the other replied from the WonderWitch section.

They were interrupted by the chiming of the bell at the door, signaling the entry of a new customer. Both redheads whipped their heads in the direction of the door as wide grins appeared on their freckled faces.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

They eyed the customers curiously for a few more seconds as they look around, before going back to their tasks. Neither noticed the group of girls who rushed over just as the door was about to close, white puffs coming out of their lips as they panted.

"Let's go check out some of their new products," one of girls said, happily. She was probably the tallest among them, with long ebony hair and pale skin.

Three of the others went with her while the rest decided to go buy some skiving snacks.

"I'd send some of these to Jake. He's a big fan of these puking pastilles and nosebleed nougats," Said one of them, with shiny black hair pulled up in a ponytail and tanned skin.

The others laughed a little with disgusted faces.

"He's probably ditched some classes back then," another one commented, earning a few laughs.

"My brother's nagging me to buy him some of those. The last time I did though, my parents had a fit, driving to the hospital immediately only to have the effects gone by the time we're almost there. Crazy brat, he is," a girl with a black shoulder length bob said, shaking her head.

The others laugh and told her, "He's not the only one though. Admit it, you are quite fond of the fainting fancies."

She glared at them, but after a while said, "Okay, maybe a little." And she shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a pack each of the pastilles, fancies and nougats. She then turned and caught a glimpse of rolling fluff balls across the shop. She smiled a little before heading off toward it.

George Weasley, dressed in a bright orange knitted sweater with a big and black letter G sewn at the center, with a purple beanie as outrageous as his sweater plopped on his head. The sweater was of course knitted by none other than Mrs. Weasley, only the color was requested by the twins. He was busy rearranging and adding stocks to the love potions, his back turned from the customers. He was so busy that he jumped a little from the sudden squeal of delight of one of the pygmy puffs, which was quite the reaction seeing as the shop was filled with laughter and chatter. As he turned to see what the puff ball was up to, he was suddenly surprised to see one giant puff ball as well.

That is to say, figuratively, as the giant puff ball he was referring to with a raised eyebrow and amused smile was a girl with a thick cream colored beanie, pom pom at the tip, plopped onto her black bob that was a bit bushy due to the wind outside. Not only that, she was also wearing a dark gray sweater with the neckline swooping in layers. Cowl neck, he recalled what Ginny calls them. It was loose and perhaps a bit too large for her, that was until he noticed how it was quiet fitted at the hips, making her look very fluffy.

He eyed her curiously as he approached her. She was giggling softly and cooing at the pygmy puff in her hands. Once he got a look at the small thing, the word drifted out of his mind.

"I see you've met Mr. Fluffy."

The girl jumped a bit, making him smirk. "Fluffy? Kind of an unusual name to give him seeing as all of them are fluffy." She said, eyeing the litter of pink and lavender puff balls.

George chuckled and poked the pygmy puff in her hand playfully, earning a squeal from it.

"Well, this little fella over here exceeds the level of fluffiness a pygmy puff can have."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, he is a bit chubby. And his color is quite different from the others as well."

George hummed his agreement as glanced at the girl. Her eyes were so dark they're almost black, but instead of the cold he though he might find in them, he found warmth. Their hue added charm to her caramel brown skin.

"I think Munchkin suits him better," she said, smiling up at him. It was then that he noticed how she only came up to

his shoulders. His eyes widened as the Mr. Fluffy bounded or rolled to her shoulders, squealing happily.

The girl laughed again and scratched him. "You like that name? Huh, Munchkin?" As if to answer her question, Munchkin nuzzled her neck.

George's mouth opened in a O shape before chuckling. "He really likes you. I don't think you'll be able to leave the shop without getting him."

The girl looked him, smiling widely. "That's alright. I'll take him anyway."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Here let me get him in his cage-" he held out his palms to Munchkin, but it simply nuzzled the girl's neck before jumping into the drooping neck line of her sweater, hiding under the layers.

George blushed a bit, looking down at the clothing before clearing his throat, gesturing to the packs in the girl's arm. "Right, well. How about I just take those over to the counter where my twin brother would be honored to put them in our newest packing boxes."

The girl thanked him and laughed as Munchkin squealed again, popping up jut enough so that some light red fur and his small eyes were the only only poking out from under her neckline.

As they came over to the counter, Fred, who was bunched in the same color of sweater and beanie, with a big F instead of a G was sewn on his sweater, eyed his blushing twin curiously, before seeing the girl who was walking right behind him.

"Why good afternoon, young lady!" He greeted the girl, who smiled at him and greeted him as well.

George, now back to his normal color, placed the packs on the counter before heading off to the backroom. "I'll just go get him a cage and pack of pygmy puff food and treats."

The girl nodded and watched as Fred placed the packs in a black and orange striped box with the shop's logo printed black at the center inside an orange circle. Eyeing the clothes of the twins, their packaging and the shop in general, she suddenly had a warm feeling as if she was inside a big and wide furnace. George came back with a small cage and some packs of food, all of which Fred placed in the striped box. The cage had to be shrunk first in order to fit it inside. Munchkin was still moving about in her neckline. She doesn't really need to ask the owners' names since the twins were already famous even in Hogwarts. Though she was quiet certain neither of them knows who she is. In fact the only Weasley who knows her was-

"Philbert?"

The three turned to see Ginny Weasley pushing her way through the customers and almost tackling the fluffy girl. George watched, surprised, as the girl-Philbert, laughed and greeted rather belatedly, from under Ginny's hug, "Ginny! How have you been?"

Ginny squeezed her hard one last time before releasing the now ruffled girl. "I've been good. We've all been good. I haven't heard from you for months. How are you? How is your family?"

Both girls chatted, paying no attention to the surprised twins watching them.

"I've contacted them. They were staying at the Philippines while everything was going crazy. But they're back now. We just got back a month ago," Philbert said, playing with the strap of her bag.

Ginny hugged her again. "I'm so happy to hear that! I see you've met my brothers. By the way, just a heads up. You know, to easily know who's who. George is the one missing an ear. The holey one, he'd said." George sent her a glare which Philbert saw and laughed a little.

"Philbert and I are in the same year. She's muggle-born, you know." Ginny continued.

"It was a pleasure meeting a lovely friend of our ickle Ginny, Philbert. Here you go," Fred grinned at her, handing her the box.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure as well, meeting yo-" she said while placing the box inside her bag.

"Philly! There you are! We thought you left us or something."

Six girls came toward the four, all with products in their arms. Ginny smiled at all of them. George concluded that all girls were in the same year as Ginny. He watched as they paid for the products, but while his twin was happily placing them in boxes, his eyes strayed to Philbert, who was standing next to Ginny, laughing with her friends.

He was pretty sure she wasn't in Gryffindor. But where would she be from? His eyes glanced toward her neckline where a pair of small eyes were looking right back at him. The pygmy puff nothing but a lump in her sweater.

"Keep staring and she just might slap the daylights out of you for staring at her chest."

George jumped as Ginny smirked at him, arms crossed in her chest. He could feel his face getting hotter.

"I wasn't staring at her-"

Ginny laughed evilly. "Right. If you are wondering, she's single. Oh and very much girlfriend material, if you ask me. Even Zabini thought so too."

The siblings were interrupted from their talk by the very object of their conversation smiling at them.

"Hey Ginny. George. We're gonna go now. It was really nice to see you again. Guess I'll see you in Hogwarts?" She was looking questioningly at Ginny, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! But I think I'll see you sooner than that."

"What do you mean?" Philbert frowned in confusion and George had to stop himself from smiling at her cute scrunched up face.

"Nothing, Philly. I'll see you soon!"

After another bone-crushing hug from Ginny, George watched, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, as Philbert and her friends went back out to the cold, the wind brushing her hair away from her face. He saw her squinting a bit down the street as one of her friends leaned in to say something to her. He smiled a bit as she laughed push her friend away playfully. And then suddenly, she looked back over her shoulder and for a moment, caramel pools met dark chocolate ones. Blushing furiously, he looked quickly away and resumed arranging the love potions.

"Tut tut. We are in trouble..."

He looked up to find his twin and little sister, smirking at him. He shot them a glare, which was a pretty weak one, given that his face was too hot to arrange his features into a frown. Looking down at the pink vial in his hand, he shook his head and thought he's probably spent too much time with the love potions, since he was starting to feel tingling sensations in the pit of his stomach.

And trying to convince himself that he just find Philbert very fluffy, just like the pygmy puffs.

Yes. Yes. She was dressed so fluffy that to George she was just the epitome of cuteness.

'Yeah, that's it, cute and beautiful.' he thought.

 _Wait what?_

* * *

 **AN: This is my first ever fanfiction with my very own original character. And I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would probably be updating soon since I'm in a writer's high right now and don't worry guys. You'll learn more about Philbert as we go along the story. :)**

 **Twix for everyone!**

 **Mahalo for reading! :)**

 **-Ange :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home!

**AN: Second chapter you guys. Huehue class just started this week and I'm very excited at the same time very nervous this semester. We have Biochemistry! *cries***

 **Disclaimer: Philbert and her story is the only thing I won in this story. The rest are created by JK Rowling! :)**

* * *

 _Hogwarts; 1995_

 _Everyone cheered and laughed as Fred and George rode their brooms and set off fireworks in the castle and drove Umbridge away. Smoke and colorful sparks mingled with the noise as the student body looked up at the twins with awe and gratitude._

 _"Bloody dramatic exit, don't you think?" A tall and freckled red head shook his head, looking up at the twins. He was addressing his raven haired best friend who stood by his side, together with his little sister who was looking up at the twins with a loving smile._

 _"I'm proud of them," she said, looking around the laughing crowd._

 _Unbeknownst to them, a group of students stood a few steps to their right, frozen in shock mixed with awe. All of which watching the girl with long black hair and glasses between them. They had heard the conversation that took place between the three and all of them were worried about her reaction._

 _Gingerly, the brunette beside her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling weakly._

 _"Are you alright?" She whispered._

 _The girl just smiled wider, albeit weakly and sadly, and nodded her head._

 _"Did you..tell him..?" A tall blonde on her other side asked, looking up at one of the smiling twins twirling in the air._

 _"No"_

 _"Did you even try?" The blonde asked softly, running her hand through the girl's long black hair._

 _"What good would it do? He's one half of the famous Gryffindor twins. I'm just a random girl who happens to admire him from afar. He has a beautiful girlfriend and he probably has no idea I even exist. It's better I didn't tell him," the girl whispered, looking to the bright silver globe of firework floating a few meters in front of her. A few seconds later, it exploded in a variety of house colors._

 _"Well done, Gred!"_

 _"Well done, Forge!"_

 _Their loud laughter broke through the girl's mind, making her look up at the same time the latter of the speakers looked down at the crowd._

 _For moment, their eyes met. Hers with awe and happiness, but as well as sadness. His with pride and joy, completely clueless about the effect he has on the girl bellow._

 _Of all the people he could have had eye contact with, it had to be her. Tentatively, she smiled up at him and in return, he casually sent his signature Weasley wink in her direction._

 _Her friends, clearly seeing the brief interaction between the two, stepped closer to the girl in comfort._

 _"It's just a silly little crush, guys," she smiled up at them before watching the twins once more, "It'll go away. I'll make sure of it."_

"First years! Follow me, first years! Right this way!" The loud and deep voice of the school's gatekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, boomed over the loud chatter of students outside the train.

"Hagrid!" identical voices shouted back, two pairs of long and muscular freckled arms waving in the air.

Hagrid turned and his big beady eyes widened in surprise. "Blimey! That you Fred and George Weasley! Welcome back!"

The twins smirked and nodded, "It's good to be back."

The twin were, just like the Golden Trio had been invited by Headmistress McGonagall to complete their last year at Hogwarts, despite the age gap in the twins' parts. They were quite surprised to see their letters just a month before. And having no idea what to do to the shop for the time being, Fred and George had a hard time making a decision. But with the happiness oozing from Mrs. Weasley in enormous waves of hugs and kisses, she had volunteered herself and Percy to look after the shop as the twins come back to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year. To say that they were shocked was an understatement, so that's how they were able to ride the Hogwarts Express again and enjoy every bit of everything in the trolley throughout the journey back to Hogwarts.

Standing with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny together with the other students, they looked around with a mischievous glint in their eyes, just thinking of the fun they used to have back in their days.

"Well, you eighth years run along with the seventh years! Y'all be staying in the same classes as well," Hagrid smiled at them, before disappearing with the little first years.

"Shall we, Gred?" Fred held out his arm toward his twin, grinning widely.

"We shall, Forge!" George looped his arm together with Fred's, but as he stepped a little sideways to walk beside him, he bumped into someone causing them to stumble a bit.

"Oh, sorry there-"

"I'm sorry-"

George and the stranger said at the same time, only the latter being able to finish their sentence, as George was too busy staring wide eyed and mouth wide open at them.

"George?"

"P-Philbert?"

A short girl with black shoulder length bob and black rimmed glasses smiled up at him. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't really looking and my friends are goofing around a bit."

George shook his head and cleared his throat. "No no, it wasn't your fault. I was goofing around and I didn't see you. Sorry about that."

Laughing a little, she nodded and greeted his twin, who was watching their whole exchange with a grin.

"Hullo, Philbert! Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Fred smiled at her.

"Thanks. And welcome back as well! Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you two troublemakers."

Blushing a bit, the twin grinned down at her as their friends finally looked back to see what was keeping them so long.

"Philbert!" Ginny rushed over to her side, eyeing George with a knowing smile, "Why do I always catch you with my brothers?"

Philbert laughed and shook her head. "I accidentally bumped into George."

Ginny almost squealed. "Really? I'm sure that's quite alright. No hard feelings, right Georgie?" She turned to her brother with a smirk, who just glared at her, cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"Were you all by yourself?" Ginny frowned, looking around for any signs of her friends.

Philbert shook her head. "No. I was with Ellie and Chelsea but when I bumped into George, I lost sight of them. They're probably at the carriages already."

Ginny smiled, "Well, in that case, you are coming with us. There's no way we're letting you walk off all alone in the dark." She then grabbed Fred's arm and led him away. "Come on, Fred. Hermione's waiting for you."

Leaving them alone, George could feel his ears burn as Philbert looked at Fred and Ginny's retreating backs.

"I'm sorry you lost your friends because of me," he said, eyeing her as they continued walking.

Philbert turned to him surprised. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. I-I wasn't blaming you whan I said that. Besides, I'm kind of glad I bumped into you."

"You are?"

"Uh huh," she smiled then she dug around in her robe pocket. As George waited, he then noticed the black and yellow necktie and the Hufflepuff badge on her robes.

 _'Hufflepuff, huh? I can see why,'_ he thought with a smile. With her warm cocolate brown eyes and her innocent smile. There was no other house he thought she would be perfect in.

"He's been very quiet these past few days, but he doesn't seem to be sick or anything. He still eats as much as his body shows and his fur is still as fluffy and vibrant as ever. But he doesn't play with me much anymore. I'm really worried about him, George," Philbert held out her right palm, where a big lavender fluff ball rested, its small beady eyes staring up at George's brown ones.

He reached out to pet Munchkin, but it suddenly jumped into his palm and nuzzled his hand. "Hey there, Mr. Fluffy."

George looked back at Philbert and felt something stir inside him. She was looking so worried as she scratched Munchkin's body, but when it squealed and nuzzled his hand again, she looked up at George, surprised.

"He hasn't squealed like that this past week," she then smiled down at it, "Hey Munchkin, guess you just missed your big Daddy George, huh?"

George choked on his own spit as he looked down at Philbert. "Big Daddy George?"

"Oh, well. You are his first owner and you took care of him ever since he was born," Philbert said, not looking him in the eye.

He smirked at this and leaned down, "And since you bought him, you're his mummy now, right?"

Philbert looked up at him, smiling awkwardly, "Yeah."

Chuckling, George poked Munchkin and smiled at her, "I like your glasses, by the way. Brings out your eyes more."

Frowning a bit, she turned to him, "What about them?"

He smiled a bit. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, you have really dark eyes?"

"Oh that. I get that a lot since most of my friends have light brown ones. I kind of envy them. Their eyes look so different and unique. Mine are just..boring."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I beg to disagree, ickle Phil. But your eyes are far from boring. At first, people might think of them, and you as well, as cold, but once you look into them a moment longer, you'd see warmth in them."

She looked at him uncertainly, "Uh, thanks. I guess?"

Just as he was about to say something to her, they both realized they have arrived at the carriages, but her friends were still nowhere in sight.

"You guys go ahead. Maybe they're still on their way here. I'll just wait for them," Philbert said.

George looked behind the path they'd just gone through, with only a few students left walking to the carriages, he immediately shook his head.

"No. It's way too dark for you to be out here. Besides, we're almost the only ones left here. Your friends might be in the castle already."

"But-"

Ginny then grabbed Fred and dragged him over to the two. "He's right, Phil. You're riding with us. Come on."

As Philbert followed her onto one of the carriages, Fred wiggled his eyebrows at his twin who glared and pushed him away, before climbing in after her. The seating arrangement did not help George a slight bit. He had ended up in front of Philbert who was seated beside his sister.

And throughout the ride back to Hogwarts, Ginny kept smiling at him knowingly before chatting with Philbert. Fred an the other hand was less subtle. He kept whistling under his breath, while playfully nudging him, nodding over to Philbert.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they joined the Golden Trio as they entered the buzzing Great Hall. Only George seemed to have noticed Philbert slowly edging away from them as they walked inside.

It was then that he remembered she wasn't in Gryffindor. Her table was on the other side of his table. After watching her walk over. For a few seconds, he felt two not so soft nudges behind him. Fred and Ginny were glaring at him, obviously telling him to do something.

So before he chickened out, he caught up with Philbert, holding out Munchkin who looked really excited to be reunited with his owner.

"Wait up, Phil. Munchkin here misses his mummy."

Philbert looked up at him and laughed a little. "Sorry bout that, Munchkin. You hungry?" And she took him and placed him back in her robe pocket where he was free to look out and watch the people in the Great Hall.

"Thank you, by the way, George."

"Anytime. Hey, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," he almost slapped himself for his stupidity. It was dangerous ground he was treading on.

Philbert looked confused for a second before smiling and nodding. "Right well." Holding out her right hand, she smiled at him, "I'm Philbert Soriano."

George smiled and shook her hand. "And I'm George Weasley."

He could feel his siblings burning a hole in the back of his head. "Let me walk you two to your table, then."

Philbert then looked at him strangely. "George, my table is right beside yours. There really is no need for you to do that."

Another slap. "I insist, Lady Soriano."

Shaking her head, she followed him over to where her friends were watching them with raised eyebrows. "Ladies and gentleman," George grinned at her friends before turning to her.

"See you later, Phil." And then he walked off, smiling to himself.

"Ahem. Care to explain, little miss?" A blonde girl turned to her as Philbert sat down, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"That was George bloody Weasley, Philbert," another girl with brown hair said.

"Yes, he is," Philbert said, not looking at any of them.

"You walked in here with George bloody Weasley."

"I did."

"And he even walked you to our table."

"That he did."

"He told you he'd see you later."

"He did."

"My oh my. Ellie, I think this is the start of Philbert's fairytale love story," the blonde girl looked at the brunette with a knowing smile.

"Indeed, it is, Chelsea!"

Philbert, shaking her, hid her face behind her goblet. "Shut up."

Failing terribly at hiding the small smile that appeared on her lips.

Her two friends, laughed, clearly seeing her smile. None of them noticed the same smile that had appeared on George's face as he sat down beside his twin at the next table, looking over at the Philbert one last time before turning to Professor McGonagall who stood up at the teacher's table.

"Welcome back, my dear students!"

"It's good to be back," Ron smiled.

"It's good to be home," Fred countered, smiling fondly at the castle walls.

Beside him, George looked over once more and as if she sensed someone watching her, Philbert looked up and caught his eye.

"Welcome home, indeed," he whispered, giving her a small smile. Smiling back a little, she turned back to her friends just as the food appeared on the silver wares on the table.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **AN: *exhales loudly* How was it? Huhu I'm really nervous about this story as well. Hope you liked it! Till next update!**

 **-Angelica :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Past

**AN: I'm baaack! Hahaha still hoping you guys are enjoying my story and that you enjoy this chapter hehe. :)) oh and I apologize ahead of time for the mistakes here.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, well except Philbert. Hehe :)**

* * *

The common room was curiously quiet save for the small talks of the remaining students lounging by the fire. After the enormous feast in the Great Hall, the students had went back to their respective dormitories to rest and get settled down before the school year starts the next day.

Ron and Harry were both busy having a match of Exploding Snaps on the floor by the fire while Ginny was sprawled on the couch talking with Hermione. By the table on the other side of the common room, George sat staring blankly at the wall while his twin was busy thinking of new ideas for their next batch of products to be released by December.

"I wonder, Forge," George began.

"He speaks!" Fred exclaimed, earning a whack on the side of his head.

"I'm serious, Fred. Aren't you wondering as well?" George asked, his eyebrows creasing.

"Sorry mate. I don't really get what you are trying to tell me."

Sighing, George answered quietly. "I meant Philbert."

At the mention of her name, Fred's face lit up as he smirked at his twin. "Gred, you've been thinking about nothing else but her."

"Shut it. I meant, aren't you wondering how exactly she and Ginny knew each other?"

"Maybe because they're in the same year?"

"We were never that close with the Hufflepuffs our year, were we?"

Fred hummed in response, scratching his chin with his quill. "Good point. Why don't you just go ask her then?"

"Philbert? Oh no. I can't. I might freak her out."

Throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him, Fred said, "I meant Ginny, you dimwit!"

Flushing in embarrassment, George muttered a quiet 'oh'.

"Come on. I'll steal Hermione from her for a few minutes while you go do your Philbert research."

"Hilarious, Fred." George noted sarcastically, standing up and heading over the his sister.

"Why thank you, Gred."

The girls were too engrossed in their conversation that when the twins approached, they jumped a little.

"Hello Ginny. Hermione."

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny asked him, "What do you want George?"

"Me? Who said I needed anything, dear sister?"

Beside them, Fred sat beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh just spill it, George."

Still, he remained silent, just staring at her. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh.."

"This is about Philbert, isn't it?" Ginny smirked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about start at how you two met?"

Maybe it was just him, but he could have sworn he saw her tense up a bit.

"I told you, we're in the same year."

"Still, that doesn't really give me a clear idea why you two seem so close."

Shifting in her seat, Ginny looked down at her lap. "I...promise you wouldn't be mad at me? I've carried this guilt up to now and reliving just a portion of that incident is enough to make me even guiltier."

He looked down at her with surprise and a growing concern. So with his older brother instinct kicking in, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them. "Hey, I would never be mad at you. I know you, Gin. It'll be okay. Look if it's too personal then you don't have to tell me anymore. It's alright."

Immediately shaking her head, she looked up at him in defiance. "No. You deserve to know. Besides, maybe it'll help lessen the load I'm carrying."

He didn't know what to say so he just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again? And in the end, you all found out it was me who did it. I.."

Taking a deep breath, she continued rather shakily. "Philbert and I had a lot of classes together that year, but we never really talked or anything. But I knew things about her that somehow drew me to her. She is Muggle-born."

Hearing that word made him tense up, suddenly having a bad feeling about where the conversation was heading. But he let her continue, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid.

"And I, I almost killed her." Ginny was whispering now, and she was starting to tremble in his arms. "I almost killed her, George. Just like Hermione. It was nighttime and Philbert was coming out of the kitchens. If it weren't for Jackson suddenly stumbling out of the kitchens behind her, Philbert would have been petrified as well."

George sat still beside her, willing his mind to wipe away the terrifying image of Philbert, pale and petrified, lying on an infirmary bed, her obsidian eyes staring blankly in space. He may not have known her then but he still would have felt bad for her. But now, thinking of her warm doe eyes and her Mona Lisa (Hermione had told him about that painting.) smile, he could feel something twist inside him.

"Does she know? That she was almost petrified?"

"Yes. When it was all over, I talked to her after class and that was when we really became friends. At first, her friends were cautious of me, but after a while, they had all warmed up to me. And the rest is history."

"Thank you, for telling me Ginny." Giving her another squeeze, he leaned back on the couch and let these new found information sink in.

"You're not mad?"

Chuckling a bit, he said. "No. Why would I be? I just. I had no idea."

"Hey Georgie, I like her. For you, I mean." She gave him a smile.

"Even though I'm 3 years older than her?" He asked unsurely.

"Oh please. Some wizards are married to witches 10 years their junior. Three years isn't a big deal."

"What if it is to her?"

Groaning, she shook her head. "Merlin George, you haven't even tried to make a move on her."

"I don't want to scare her off. I want to be her friend first but I don't want her to think I only befriended her because I like her. I want to be her friend because I want to."

"You know, this is actually the first time I ever saw you in such a dilemma over a girl."

"There's just something about her that makes me want to get to know her better."

"Well, school starts tomorrow. So your chance starts then. Don't screw this up, George. I mean it."

"Don't worry. I won't."

And as cliché as it might sound, but as he sat there looking down at the glowing embers, he found within himself a renewed sense of determination.

Determined to make friends with the girl with dark brown eyes.

...

 _Hogwarts, 1993_

 _News of the recovery of the petrified students and cat spread among the students, loud cheers and laughter bounced off the Great Hall walls. And one by one, the said petrified victims came in and joined their fellow students._

 _Another round of cheers echoed inside._

 _"Philbert?"_

 _The girl addressed turned to face the pink faced redhead. They were standing by the entrance, just staring at each other._

 _Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

 _Muggleborn and Pureblood._

 _"Hello Ginny," she gave her a small smile._

 _"I. I really am sorry. I almost hurt you. And you were almost petrified. I'm so sorry."_

 _Tears started to form once more in her caramel eyes._

 _Taking a step closer, Philbert reached for her hand and squeezed it._

 _"Stop apologizing, Ginny. I'm not mad at you. None of us are. It wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt me. Sure, you almost did but you didn't and yet you still chose to apologize for it. For that alone, you have earned my respect. You bravely owned up to the mistakes you didn't really commit. As for the others, they don't blame you either. Believe me. You are truly a Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley."_

 _Hearing those words triggered something inside her and she threw her arms around Philbert._

 _"Friends?" Philbert asked._

 _"Friends." Ginny beamed at her, shaking her outstretched hand._

 _"Come on, the feast awaits."_

 _And together, the two girls made their way inside, parting ways just as their tables neared._

 _And though they are from different houses, their newfound friendship binds them together, creating a new home for the both of them._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **AN: I always feel so nervous whenever I post a new chapter of this story. Maybe it's because I haven't written a story in almost a year and my skills are a bit rusty. Been busy with schoolwork and such. College, man. Stress. Stress everywhere. Haha! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. I might post another chapter soon, but no promises. Hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading hehe stay tuned.**

 **Bye! :)**

 **-Angelica :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Different Blood Statuses

**Disclaimer: Only the idea of Philbert belongs to me. The rest of this amazing fandom belongs to none other than the most powerful wizard of all, JK. Rowling! Send her all your love. :)**

* * *

 _King's Cross Station; 1992_

 _"Mom, I'm scared."_

 _An eleven year old girl in a violet sweatshirt and denim overalls said, holding onto an older woman's arm._

 _"You can do it, ate*," a curly haired boy piped up, beside a raven-haired man who was holding onto a cart filled with a large trunk and an owl cage._

 _(_ _Ate*_ _means big sister in Filipino)_

 _Sighing, the older woman stood in front of her daughter and held her shoulders in a warm embrace. "Don't be, Philbert. You'll do great in school and we all believe in you. You can do it."_

 _She lovingly pushed back a stray black hair that had escaped the young girl's high ponytail._

 _"How come you can't come with me into the platform while other parents could? I don't know anybody there. What if I don't get a compartment and I'll end up standing in the hallway the entire trip?"_

 _"Shh. Anak, napagusapan na natin toh, di ba?"*_

 _(*Baby, we've talked about this, haven't we? {anak also mean child})_

 _"We're not like other families. Your father and I, and even Michael, we're not wizards like them, like you. But Professor McGonagall has told you what to do, hasn't she? She wouldn't have told you all those things if she thought you couldn't do it."_

 _Philbert nodded and fumbled with her overalls strap._

 _"So you have everything you need? Where's your wand?"_

 _"Right pocket," Philbert patted said pocket of her overalls._

 _"Hankerchief?"_

 _"Back pocket." Pat on her bum._

 _"Wallet?"_

 _"Left pocket." Pat there._

 _"How about your water bottle and cookies?"_

 _"In my backpack." This time, she turned slightly and showed her mom her brown bag._

 _"That's my girl. And don't forget to brush your teeth okay? Your professor has told me your school nurse will be able to adjust your braces monthly. So that's good."_

 _"Okay mom." And she flashed her mom a bright smile with braces._

 _"So, you ready now, Philly?" Her dad asked, giving her an encouraging smile._

 _"Hoo. Yep. I'm ready!"_

 _And before rushing to the magical column, she hugged her parents one last time as they both gave her a big kiss on top of her head and ruffled her brother's curly black hair._

 _And off she went. But as the column cleared away and Platform 9 3/4 came to view, her cart bumped hard into someone else's and she almost ran into the person._

 _"I am so sorry. I'm sorry." She kept mumbling, helping out the brown haired little boy as he fixed his trunk which almost toppled over._

 _Chuckling a bit, he smiled at her. "It's okay. Nobody got hurt."_

 _Then something shiny caught his eye as she shyly smiled at him._

 _"What's that on your teeth?"_

 _Philbert looked taken aback by the question but when she realized what he was referring to, she laughed a little. "Oh these are braces. They help arrange my teeth."_

 _"Wicked! I've never seen anything like it before. Don't they hurt?"_

 _"Why not? Don't you go to the dentist at least once a month?" Philbert frowned._

 _"What-what's a dentist?"_

 _She looked confused for a second before explaining the word as best she could without confusing him more. "Dentists are doctors who care for a person's teeth and gums. They help keep our teeth healthy. You've never seen one before?"_

 _He shook his head slightly. They stood there for a few seconds, with Philbert looking around with a smile on her face. That's when he noticed that nobody followed after her into the platform. "Hey, are you all alone? Where are your parents?"_

 _"Oh, they couldn't come with me here. Might crash into the wall if they tried to."_

 _His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You're Muggleborn! That's why you have those metal things on your teeth! You're from a Muggle family."_

 _Philbert jumped a bit. "Braces. And uh yeah. I am."_

 _"Wicked! I'm Jackson." He held out his hand and waited eagerly for her to shake it. Which she did rather amused and surprised._

 _"I'm Philbert."_

 _"Come, I'll introduce you to my parents. They'll be so happy to meet you."_

 _And she followed him over to a group of grown-upwizards huddled by one of the train door. When they approached, a short haired woman smiled at them._

 _"There you are, Jackson." And when her hazel eyes landed on Philbert, she smiled wider, "Oh hello dear. I'm so glad to see my son has made a new friend already."_

 _"Mum, this is Philbert. She's Muggleborn. Her parents are on the side so she had to cross the column alone."_

 _"Is that so, dear? Is this your first year as well? And don't worry dear, I'll go look for your parents and help them out with this magic stuff."_

 _Philbert looked questioningly at Jackson who smiled shyly at her._

 _"I hope you and Jackson are in the same house. I'd feel reassured knowing that he's with you there."_

 _"Uhmm.."_

 _"Mum and dad loves Muggles, if that's what you're asking."_

 _The train hummed beside them and his mom immediately rushed them to the train doors. "You kids go on. Go look for a compartment and settle down. Your father and I will get both your things inside."_

 _"Oh uhm, thank you, Mrs...?" Philbert stuttered._

 _"Oh just call me Julie."_

 _Philbert smiled shyly and followed Jackson inside._

 _"Sorry about mum. She gets really excited about Muggles."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We're one of those Muggle loving Pureblood families, just like the Weasleys."_

 _"Who are the Weasleys?" Philbert asked, peeking into a compartment to their right. "Hey this one is empty."_

 _As they settled on the seats, his parents came in and bid them both goodbye._

 _"Their one of the biggest wizard families I've ever known. You see a group of red haired wizards, that's them. Dad works with Mr. Weasley in the ministry, but I haven't really met any of the kids. But Mr. Weasley is very nice and funny. He and dad gets along pretty well because they're both fond of Muggles."_

 _"Why do they love Muggles?"_

 _"Because a Muggle helped my mom give birth to me in a train."_

 _Philbert stared at him, shocked. "That's...extraordinary!"_

 _He smiled a little. "Not really, but ever since then, our family respected Muggles. As for Mr. Weasley, I don't really know why."_

 _Philbert smiled and leaned back on her seat._

 _"Well they both sound great. Maybe they'll get along with my dad."_

 _A comforting silence fell between the two kids, and after a while, Philbert took out a plastic of chocolate chip cookies from her bag and offered them to him._

 _"I do hope we are in the same house. Even though Professor McGonagall has explained to me some of the basic terms and concepts about magic, I'm still getting used to it all. And I wouldn't know what to do if I don't have any friends to help me."_

 _"I'd be honored to be your wizard guide, if you'd agree to be my muggle guide."_

 _Philbert smiled and took one cookie, broke it in half and gave the other half to him. "Muggle's honor."_

 _As she smiled, the light reflected on her braces making Jackson laugh._

 _"Your smile is literally blinding me."_

 _"Well, if we're sorted into the same house, you'd have to get used to it."_

 _"I guess so. So can you tell me how a telephone works?"_

 _Philbert laughed and began explaining as the Hogwarts Express hummed its way to Hogwarts._

 _Present_

"For the hundredth time, Leon, it's telephone. T-e-l-e-p-h-o-n-e. Not tellyphone. And it's a Muggle communicating device. Merlin, Philbert. Was I ever this annoying?" Jackson asked a laughing Philbert beside him on the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't worry, you were worse," Philbert said, munching on some bacon.

"Har bloody har, Phil. Oh! Look now, your ginger boyfriend has finally arrived."

"He is not my boyfriend. Never was and never will."

He snorted and leaned in to whisper with a smile, "But you want him to be."

"Oh shut up."

And she looked at the big doors of the Great Hall to see the towering bodies of Fred and George, as they were making their way to the Gryffindor table. Both wore mischievous smiles and a gleam in their eyes. Philbert watched them—more specifically, George— as they greeted Ginny and the others before sitting down. The light streaming through the big windows reflected on his hair, making it shine, and lighted his face, exposing a few freckles on his nose.

Sighing dejectedly, Philbert looked back down at her breakfast, just as George looked behind him, as if he felt someone watching him.

"Ah, Ms. Soriano. Here is your schedule for this term. Have a nice day and eat up, dear."

Philbert looked up at Professor Sprout who handed her a piece of parchment with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Professor."

As off she went as Philbert scanned her schedule.

"Ugh, Transfiguration with Slytherin for first period," Jackson whined beside her.

Noting the aforementioned subject, she outlined the words in magical ink which she charmed to change color depending on the house which she had that subject with. She watched as the ink shimmered an emerald green and the end of the line curved to form a small snake that hissed sternly at her.

"See second period, Philly," a voice behind her said.

Turning, she saw Chelsea smiling down at her. And when she looked down, she saw her next subject.

"Herbology with Gryffindor. Ten o'clock to twelve."

"You know what that means, right?" A voice across from her said.

Turning once more, she saw her friend, Ellie, piling some sausages onto her plate.

Frowning slightly, "Shut it you two. Where have you been?"

Looking a bit sheepish, they both smiled at her and said, "Sorry. Overslept."

Philbert shook her head and outlined the subject. This time, the line gleamed ruby red and ended with a roaring face of a lion.

"Our next and last subject for today is at 4 in the afternoon. Charms. Just us Huffles."

"We can still relax after lunch at the common room!" Jackson smiled.

Nodding and chuckling, Philbert finished off her breakfast. As she chewed her last bite of egg and bacon, a chorus of screeches echoed in the hall, and they all smiled and welcomed the arriving owls with their first batch of mail.

A slender and elegant cream colored barn-owl flew toward her and perched right beside her glass of water. Tucked between its beak was a letter with the familiar scroll of her mother.

"Good morning, Artemis," Philbert greeted it with a loving caress on its feathers.

The owl hooted adoringly in reply before dropping the letter. She then nuzzled her hand and pushed an empty plate toward Philbert.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go," and Philbert placed one bread worth of crumbs on the plate which Artemis immediately pecked.

Philbert watched her with a smile before opening the letter.

"Ooh, what did Tita* say?" Jackson looked over her shoulder.

(*Tita means Auntie. In the Philippines, it is also used to refer to a middle aged woman even though you are not related. As sign of respect.)

"Dear Philbert, kamusta ka na anak?* Have you settled there alright? Good luck on your studies. Send me a copy of your schedule ah. And say hi to your friends for me. Don't forget to eat on time. And keep your things organized. Write to us as many times as you can. Your dad and Michael says hi. We love you and we miss you already. Take care, anak. Love, Mom, Dad and Michael. Plus Gucci."

(*How are you, baby?)

"Aw, I miss Gucci. How's he been?" Chelsea asked.

Philbert laughed, "Still as fluffy as ever."

And she conjured up a copy of her schedule, stapling it to a blank parchment where she wrote her reply.

"That device never ceases to amaze me," Ellie muttered, eyeing the small silver stapler.

Laughing, Philbert offered Artemis some water which it drank eagerly. Then it hooted once more, and Philbert handed her the reply.

"Give them some hugs and kisses for me, Artemis. Fly safely," she gave the owl one last caress before it hooted and flew off into the morning .

"Can we just fast forward to lunch already? I'm starving!" Jackson sighed, dropping his black leather bag on the floor before plopping on one of the yellow plush chairs in the Hufflepuff Common Room. "I forgot just how draining Transfiguration is. Not to mention how annoying those Slytherins can get."

Chelsea laughed as she sat across from him, just relaxing in the soft bright light surrounding the room.

"You just had breakfast two hours ago. Besides, we've still got Herbology," Philbert said, coming down from the girls' dormitory with her Herbology book and notebook.

"You're bringing your book?" Chelsea asked incredulously.

Philbert looked confused. "Yes, shouldn't I?"

"It's only the first day of school, Phil."

"It's better that we're prepared," Philbert shrugged, zipping off her brown duffel bag. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw what Ellie was holding as she came down from the girls' dormitory.

"Are those thin mints?"

Ellie stopped abruptly, hugging the green tin can to her chest. Chelsea and Jackson both shook their heads.

"Tsk tsk, wrong move Ellie," Chelsea said.

"Can I have some? Just one?" Philbert pleaded, taking a few steps closer.

Jackson laughed and shook his head at Ellie.

One step more. "Please?"

"Run Ellie."

And off she went, her brown hair falling behind her as Philbert chased her around, occasionally rearranging her glasses and tucking a few strands that had escaped her scrunchie.

"Come on guys. Please?" She pleaded once more.

"Phil, you always end up eating more than 'some' in one sitting. We're just worried about you," Chelsea said.

"They're thin mints. You all know I'm in love with them."

"Just take it slow, alright?" Ellie said, walking slowly over to her.

She nodded vigorously, almost jumping up and down in excitement. Her smile widened like that of a child at Christmas as she took one from the can.

"There. You happy?" Jackson asked.

She took a bite and smiled at him. "Very."

"Then let's go head off to Herbology."

When they got outside the greenhouse, some of the Gryffindors were already there, including a certain group of gingers together with a brunette and raven haired boy.

"Hi Ginny!" Philbert greeted the slender girl whose long red hair stood out among all the greens.

"Philbert!" At the mention of her name, Hermione and the twins turned with smiles on their faces.

"Finally, you're here." The group turned to a short smiling girl in big red glasses. Her porcelain skin glowed pink under the sunlight.

"Morning Vien," Chelsea smiled as the girl joined them.

As the students huddled together, Professor Sprout came down the hall and smiled at all of them. She told them to all gear up for class before entering the greenhouse.

"Form a line on each side of the table. Gryffindors to the left, Hufflepuffs to the right, please."

And the students, having worn their respective gears flowed through the big glass doors. Philbert ended up in between two Gryffindors, more specifically, the Weasley Twins. But she was too busy gathering her now unruly hair into a low bun to notice, especially the short glance a certain twin gave her behind her back.

It was only when Ginny cleared her throat behind the both of them that she noticed George walking in behind her.

"Hey!"

He gave her small smile. "Hey Phil."

And they ended up standing across from each other over the table. Beside her she could almost feel the words threatening to fall from her friends' lips.

Fortunately, Professor Sprout chose that moment to stand in front and start the class. On the table right in front of her was a medium sized mud-brown pot, which holds an unknown plant.

"Good morning students. Welcome back!"

She was answered by a chorus of good morning and thank you professor.

Smiling warmly at them, she said, "To start the term, we would be spending the first few weeks caring for a tree-like species." She then removed the covering from the pot which revealed a small woody plant, like a small piece of bark, with small woody arms and beady black eyes.

It swayed a little, waving its arms in a friendly manner. And with a small innocent smile, it said "I am Groot."

"Witches and wizards, I present to you, Flora colossus."

Immediately, there was a chorus of 'Aw' and 'So cute!'.

"Now now, don't let its cuteness fool you, this little thing right here can grow up to over 8 feet tall and can knock you with just one swing of its arms. Currently, these little saplings are over 10 months old, only a few more weeks, and they'll be able to stand on their own and cause whatever mischief these little barks are capable of."

"Before we start, I would like all of you to please pair up. I've checked my class list and we have equal numbers of students from both houses, so if you please. One from each house per pair. Then head over to an empty table and wait for further instructions?"

And everyone moved to grab a partner. Philbert moved to pair up with her friend, Vien, but Ellie beat her to it. When her eyes met Ginny's, the former immediately grabbed Jackson's arm. And before she even looked her way, Hermione was already snatched by Chelsea. Other girls from Gryffindor were already paired up with the girls in Hufflepuff. Even Hannah was already paired up with Ron.

'Great, only the boys are left.'

She took a step toward Neville, but he was already picked by Leon. Harry? Justin got him. Seamus and Dean? Don't bother. Already taken. She looked around and saw that there were only her, Fred, George and Harris from Hufflepuff left.

'Nice, Harris is a Beater just like the twins. Of course one of the twins will pick him.'

"Forge, go pair up with Harris. I'll be with Philbert," George said to his brother, giving him a meaningful look and small smirk.

This was reciprocated.

Fred gave him a nod and turned to Harris who looked starstruck with just one half of the iconic Weasley Twins. George smiled at Philbert.

"Guess it's you and I, Philbert."

Hoping her face wasn't heating up, she gave him a small smile, followed by a chuckle.

"Yeah. And all these little greens."

Laughing, George led her over to an empty table near the back. On it, there was a big silver tray with smudges of dirt. And beside it was a watering can, sack of soil and an empty pot.

"Should we name him Munchkin the Second, then?"

Frowning a bit in confusion, she looked up at him and saw him staring down at her with a teasing smile. Scrunching her nose at him, she shook her head.

"Munchkin would not approve."

And right on cue, a little fluff ball emerged from her chest pocket and looked at George, familiarity twinkling in its beady eyes.

"I'll take that as a no then."

Seeing such a tall and lean man pout like a five year old was both amusing and shocking that Philbert just stared at him for a good five seconds, before bursting with laughter.

George glared at her laughing face, albeit half-heartedly since he could feel the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. After a few seconds, just as Philbert was calming down, a sudden snort sounded from her which caused her to choke on her own spit. This in turn made him laugh so hard.

Try as she may to glare at him, even she found it hilarious. And a few seconds later, she joined his laughters, causing the other students to eye them cautiously.

But neither of them paid them any attention or even gave a simple explanation.

As trivial as it may be, what have transpired in those few minutes was theirs to share and theirs alone. But neither knew that in those few minutes, their friends saw something that they knew would blossom into something more.

What? Neither George nor Philbert knew.

All they knew was that they both look forward to spending more time with each other.

* * *

 **AN: And I am back. Don't worry guys, I'll make up for lost time. I'm already working on the next chapter huehuehue anyways, how's you like this one? I apologize for some errors and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next one!**

 **Virtual Twix for all!**

 **-Angelica :)**


End file.
